leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian's Sea
The Guardian's Sea is the sea east of the Valoran continent. It borders with several seas and island archipelagos, such as Ionia, Bilgewater's Serpent Isles, and Shadow Isles. This sea is a haven for pirates who pillage unsuspecting cargo boats. , the amphibian yordle, dwells here. Lore Champions of the Guardian's Sea Other Related Champions * obtained flag warship, the Leviathan, on the Guardian's Sea. * is a specter that attacked Bilgewater during the Harrowing and laid waste to the port of Grey Harbor. * protected Bilgewater and other sailors around the Serpent Isles. * is as specter that punishes betrayers in Bilgewater. * is as specter that attacked a Bilgewater ship. * defended Bilgewater against the Black Mist. * is a specter that slaughtered every inhabitant of Port Mourn. * defended Bilgewater against the Black Mist. * is a glutton that preys on Bilgewater victims. * is a specter that attacked Bilgewater during the Harrowing. * is antagonistic towards after the latter ransacked the Temple of the Jagged Knife in Ionia. History Swimming City In ages past, the oceans of Runeterra were home to civilizations far older than those of the land. In the depths of what is now the Guardian’s Sea, a great city once stood - it was here that the yordle made his home. He lived alongside the artisans and warriors of that proud, noble race. Even though he was not one of them, they treated him as an equal, and his playful nature and tall tales of adventures in the open sea made him welcome at any gathering. But the world was changing. The oceans were growing warmer, emboldening fierce predators to rise up from the deepest trenches. Other settlements had fallen silent, but the rulers of the great city could still not agree on how to deal with the threat. Fizz pledged to roam the seas in search of survivors, or anyone who knew what had happened. Then, one dark day, the gigalodons came. These huge dragon-sharks stunned their prey with fell shrieking, and the avenues of the great city were soon clouded red. Thousands died in a matter of hours, the immense bulk of their killers crushing towers and temples in a monstrous feeding frenzy. Scenting blood in the water, Fizz raced back, determined to join the fight and save the city. He was too late. There was nothing left of the city to save. When the debris finally settled, not a single living creature remained, nor any stone upon another, and the ravenous shoal had moved on. Alone in the cold depths, Fizz sank into mournful despair. As his yordle magic began to fade, he let himself be carried by the currents, drifting in a catatonic torpor, dreaming away the millennia... Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| The Harrowing Tales of the Black Mist Cinematic - League of Legends| Harrowing End| Miss Fortune Surrender League Animation Workshop| The Climb League of Legends| Pyke The Bloodharbor Ripper New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| Legends of Bilgewater Tall Tales of the Deep Sea Audio Drama (Part 1 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Nautilus & The Ophidian Audio Drama (Part 2 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Fizz & The Lucky Kraken Audio Drama (Part 3 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Tahm Kench & The Gambler’s Woe Audio Drama (Part 4 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Pyke, the Drowned Man Audio Drama (Part 5 of 6)| Legends of Bilgewater Never Turn Your Back on the Sea Audio Drama (Part 6 of 6)| |-|Gallery= The Guardian Sea Crest.jpg|Old Guardian's Sea Crest de:Meer des Behüters Category:Places Category:Runeterra